


Stressed But Well Dressed

by valenlimes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Studying, chenle is drowing in sweater, chenle is stressed, it's cute i promise, jisung is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenlimes/pseuds/valenlimes
Summary: Chenle is stressed and Jisung just wants his sweater back.





	Stressed But Well Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ArtemisCL here on Ao3 for the prompt! I really enjoyed writing this one haha.
> 
> come and talk to me on twitter :) [@valenlimes](https://twitter.com/valenlimes)

“Ugnnnn.” Chenle groaned dejectedly and collapsed onto the desk, cradling his head in his in his arms. He had been sitting in this library for 4 hours now and nothing was happening. _So much for a productive study day…_  
To say he was stressed was an understatement. Chenle was swamped, practically drowning in assessment notifications and assignment deadlines.  
“I…,” he smacked his head against the table, “hate…,” another thud, “UNI!” Thump.  
The guy next to him looked over, silently judging. Chenle shot him a sour look and he turned away immediately. _Yeah, that’s what I thought._  
He rubbed his aching forehead, regretting his actions. “Good job Chenle, you needed those brain cells.” He muttered, heaving himself back up into a sitting position.  
Sighing, he turned back to his Biology notes. In his peripheral, he could see that the guy was watching him again. The shock of silver hair wasn’t exactly hard to miss.  
Chenle whipped his head around to face the male. “What?” He hissed.  
The stranger’s face flushed red and he buried his face in a textbook. “Sorry.” He apologised, deep voice so soft that Chenle had to strain to hear it.  
He, once again, turned back to his work and, once again, tried to focus. The library was so quiet and the lighting was so soft and the textbook he was lying on was so comfortable… aaannnnd he was asleep. _On ya Chenle. Totally gonna pass that exam now._

 

~

 

The blonde boy was intimidating. First, he started repeatedly hitting his head against the table and now he was glaring at Jisung like he was going to murder him.  
Jisung was a little bit scared to say the least. He hid his face in his textbook, returning to the wonderful world of Physiotherapy in order to hide from the boy. He managed to write a few pages of notes without getting distracted when he heard gentle snoring coming from the table next to his. It was scary blonde guy – asleep. Jisung had to admit that he was a lot less formidable when he was drooling onto a pile of textbooks. Some would say that he looked almost _cute_. Jisung smiled to himself and checked his watch. The library was closing in half an hour and this guy was making no effort to wake himself up. Jisung wasn’t about to either – the guy would probably bite his face off or something, and he needed his face to live. But he couldn’t just leave him like that. _Goddammit Jisung, why do you gotta be like this._ Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he reached into his bag and pulled out a sweater. He draped the soft clothing over the sleeping male, making sure not to wake him out of fear for his life. He packed up both his and the stranger’s books, he made his way over to the receptionist’s desk.  
“Excuse me.” The tired looking librarian glanced up. 

“Yes?” She replied, voice dripping with disinterest. _RudeSo many scary people_ , Jisung thought, _this is why I don’t go out very often._

~

“Sir.” 

“Sir.”

“Hey. Excuse me.” A woman’s voice cut through his dream. There was someone shaking his shoulder roughly.

“Sir you have to wake up the library is closed.” 

“MMmh.” Chenle moaned looking up at the blurry profile of the intruder. 

“Sir. You need to leave.” 

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” He waved her off dismissively, stretching. There was a gentle whoosh of air as something landed on the floor beside his chair. Looking down he saw a pile of grey material – a jumper. _Where did that come from?_ It wasn’t his… picking it up off the floor he made his way over to where the librarian was waiting for him impatiently.

“Hey librarian? I think someone left their jumper behind.” He held out the soft material to the woman. 

She raised an eyebrow quizzically. “But you were wearing it.”

“I was? But it’s not mine.”

“Well it’s not mine either so why don’t you forget about it and go home.” 

“Rude.” Chenle muttered. He walked back to his desk, only to see that his papers and books were neatly stacked, pens packed away into his pencil pouch. _What was going ON?_

“Maybe I have a fairy godmother or something?” He pondered out loud as he grabbed his stuff and left the library, earning himself a glare from the cranky librarian. 

~

“Crap its cold.” Chenle’s teeth were chattering. The wind was biting, and he had stupidly rushed out of the house without a jacket. The mysterious sweater was still in his bag from the other night but Chenle was admittedly a bit sceptical of what would happen if he put it on. He had no idea where it had come from after all…  
“AH fuck it.” Chenle pulled the sweater over his head. The sleeves hung down past his hands and it was so large that it finished mid-thigh, but it was warm and soft and smelt really good. Like oranges and coffee. He smiled. Whoever had left him the sweater had good taste. 

The library was quiet today. The cranky librarian from the other night had been replaced with an old woman with greying hair.  
He made his way over to his usual spot and placed his books onto the table with a loud bang, earning him some angry glares and from fellow scholars and patrons alike. Rolling his eyes, he collapsed into his seat.  
The weird kid with the silver hair was there again. Staring - _again._ Chenle ignored him and pulled out his books.

 

 

~

 

 

Blonde boy was wearing the sweater. 

_Holy shit._

_He’s wearing my sweater._

Jisung’s jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the male approach, sweater swamping his small frame so much that he was practically wearing it as a dress.  
There was no way he was going to be able to get that jumper back now. Jisung wished that he had given it a proper farewell before draping it over the stranger that night. 

He _did_ look kind of adorable though, when he wasn’t giving every one death glares – did his heart just speed up?  
He wasn’t nervous, surely. Why would he be? It was only a scary blonde boy looking deceptively cute in _his_ sweater.  
_Nah, totally fine…_

He looked away, attempting to refocus on his textbook. The page was filled with diagrams of the human skeletal system. _Fascinating._  
There was a thud as the boy dropped his books onto the desk next to his and flopped into the chair.  
He found himself unconsciously staring at the stranger again. His hands formed sweater paws with the jumper’s sleeves. The grey was a really nice colour on him…

“Psst.” Jisung snapped out of his fantasy.  
“Hey, could you lend me a pen? Mine just ran out.” The blonde boy looked at him with gentle eyes, a stark contrast to the dagger-filled glares that he was throwing before. Jisung felt his heart turn to pink jelly mush. The duality of the stranger was enough to give him whiplash. 

“Oh – uh – yeah.” With slightly shaking hands, Jisung placed his favourite black pen into the wool-covered hand of the male.

“Thanks.” He turned back to his work for less than a second before adding “and if you don’t mind, could you please stop staring at me? I can’t concentrate with you trying to burn a hole into the side of my head with your laser vision or something.” He offered a small, civil smile.

“Uhh y-yeah, sorry.” _Should I tell him?_ “I-it’s just that…” he trailed off.

The blonde boy nodded, gaze hardening once again. “Yes?” He made no attempt to mask the impatience in his tone. 

Jisung gulped. “T-that’s my sweater.”

The stranger’s eyes widened as he looked down at the grey material and back up at Jisung. “This, was you?” He fingered the material.

“M-hm,” Jisung nodded ever so slightly. He was still scared as hell of the boy sitting before him, but he had so far managed to hold a weak conversation without getting decapitated, so he counted it as a small success. 

“Oh, thank god,” he male grinned, face lighting up, “I was starting to believe that I had a fairy godmother, crazy, right?”

“Yeah, crazy.” Jisung laughed weakly.

“I’m Chenle. Sorry for being an asshole before, I am not normally like that I promise.” He stuck out a hand.

Jisung took it, shaking gently. “Jisung.”

“Nice to meet you Jisung.” Chenle smiled again. _He is so pretty when he smiles._ “I suppose you will be wanting this back now?” He gestured to the jumper.

Jisung shook his head a little bit too vigorously. “N-no it’s fine. You look better in it anyways.”  
“Thank you.” Chenle sat up straighter, looking chuffed. Jisung smiled slightly before tearing his eyes back to the textbook before him. Through the use of a humongous amount of willpower, he managed to restrain from turning to look at Chenle wearing his sweater again. That didn’t mean he had stopped thinking about it though…

Somehow (Jisung had no idea how though) he had managed to fall asleep on his desk. _Probably a side-effect of staying up until 2 AM last night to finish the final season of Pokémon XY…_  
He was woken up over 3 hours later by the sound of his phone’s text tone going off. 

His desk was tidy, books stacked up into a neat pile and pens put back into the pencil case. There was a scrap of paper on top of the pile of books. Jisung picked it up, squinting to read the messy handwriting:

Thanks for the sweater, I thought I would return the favour.  
Call me – XXX XXXX XXXX

Chenle.


End file.
